


Catboo!

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Borealtwt Fics [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Ranboo, Catboy ranboo, Come At Me, Demiboy Ranboo, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), it's not important but it's there, light nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Ranboo is a Enderman-Cat Hybrid. come at me
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Borealtwt Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105919
Comments: 18
Kudos: 622





	Catboo!

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinkin about catboy Ranboo. 
> 
> Wrote this while listening to Derivakat's Songs of the SMP playlist on Youtube. It's amazing *french kiss*
> 
> -occ-  
> -not proofread-
> 
> *Ranboo's pronouns in this are They/them and He/him

Ranboo never told anyone what their other half was. They asked him constantly but every time Ranboo passed it off as him forgetting and eventually the questioning stopped. Of course, Ranboo actually remembered. Of course, they did! They remembered they were part endermen, which others noticed due to their physical traits, but only Ranboo noticed their other halves trait. Ranboo was an Enderman-cat hybrid. Ranboo thought it should be obvious, Endermen didn’t have tails or floppy ears yet they did. They also felt it inside of them, each time a stray piece of string was seen or a dusty patch, Ranboo had to physically restrain themselves from going to go play. No one seemed to notice creepers tend to stay away from him or that Sam got skittish around him, Sam himself not even knowing the reason. So yes, Ranboo is what people would call a “catboy.” Did they plan to tell anyone? Absolutely not. Did it happen anyway? Absolutely.

It was a stupid occurrence, completely Ranboo’s fault. They were outside with Philza, remodeling their house with Phil’s help. Throughout the months, Ranboo had come to learn that they were okay with their occasional endermen like chirps and traits which led Ranboo to grow increasingly relaxed with their traits. So much so they forgot to keep their cat traits in check. It all went downhill when Philza, with a block of glass in his hand, turned to them to talk. The sun reflected off the glass and into a dot on the ground, which Ranboo immediately fixated on. He tried to pay attention to what Philza said, he really did, but he couldn’t help it as Philza kept enthusiastically moving the glass block in gesture causing the dot to move around wildly. Ranboo felt themselves tense up. They were going to pounce yet Ranboo couldn’t find it in themselves to stop it.

“Mate…?” Philza noticed Ranboo’s tense form and the way their ears flattened. 

Suddenly, Ranboo pounced, hands landing on the dot and knees buried in the snow. In his shock, Philza stumbled back, causing the dot to move. Ranboo shot out a hand at the dot's new position, tail waving around wildly and ears now perked up. Philza stood, confused, before he hesitantly moved the glass block, the sun dot moving as well. Ranboo’s head snapped towards the dot’s new position and their legs tense up. He launches himself at the dot, making a noise that sounds like the mix of an enderman and a…. Cat?

“Ranboo..?” Phil questioned, voice sounding slightly amused. 

Ranboo, at the sound of their name, snaps their head towards Philza. Phil, with now a clear sight of Ranboo’s face, notices their eyes seem to have gone to slits and their ears look like those of a cat. Were they an enderman-cat hybrid? Philza wasn’t sure but he moved the dot. Again, Ranboo immediately fixated on the dot and hurried after it, snow being launched up as they ran. Soon enough, the lawn was in disarray from all the snow being launched up and Phil was a laughing mess. Ranboo didn’t seem to notice any of this, still focusing on the impossible task of catching the dot. The noise eventually caused Techno to come out of his house and stand by Philza, confused,

“What’s happening here?” Techno asked Phil once he seemed to be between laughing fits. 

“I-” Phil was caught by another laugh before he composed himself again. “I think I figured out what Ranboo’s other half is…” 

“Care to enlighten me?” Techno asked though he had an idea. 

“They’re- They’re a cat hybrid!” Phil seemed to find this very funny and hunched over in laughter.

The light dot moved over to the wall of the house. Ranboo still launched themselves at it but crashed face-first into the wall. Techno gasped slightly in worry while Philza simply dissolved into more laughter. Instead of stopping, Ranboo simply launched a hand up the wall from their position on the ground, blood lightly leaking from their nose. 

“Okkkkay, I think thats enough” Techno was the voice of reason and snatched the block from Philza’s hand. He unclasped his cape and threw it over the block, stopping any reflection that came from it. 

Ranboo sat back on their legs, one ear up and one ear down in question. They quickly wiped the blood from their nose before around before lightly pawing at the snow around them, trying to once again find the dot. They didn’t notice how burned their hands or knees were from playing in the frozen water but it didn’t matter to them at the moment. 

“Ranboo!” Techno called over to them, seeing their confusion. 

Ranboo looked over at him and his eyes gradually went back to normal. Their face flushed a deep purple as their realized what they had done and their ears dropped. Ranboo messed up, didn’t they? Now their neighbors knew and they wouldn’t want them around anymore. Player-mob hybrids weren’t very socially accepted and mob-mob hybrids were even less so. And now, his neighbors knew he was a mob-mob hybrid and would kick him out surely. Noticing the sad look in his eyes, Philza quickly sobered up and spoke. 

“We aren’t mad! We should just probably go inside so you don’t get a cold and we can stop ruining Techno’s lawn”

Ranboo just seemed to notice the mess made around them and they slowly got up, tail drooping. 

“Sorry…” Ranboo mumbled, making their way over to the duo. 

“Eh, don’t worry about it, Kid. It’ll snow over soon enough anyways” Techno waved off the apology and clapped a hand across his back. 

They made their way to Techno’s house. Once there, Techno set the glass block on the table before Ranboo snatched it so they would have something to hold. 

“Sooo, you’re an enderman-cat hybrid?” Philza went straight to the point. Ranboo simply nodded in response. 

“Interesting. I’ve actually never met a mob-mob hybrid” Philza mused. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I have either.” Techno agreed. 

“Usually, if someone has two different mob type parents, then only one mob trait shows and their other half is a player. Like Fundy. Sally’s parents were a salmon and fox but she only had salmon traits. Wilbur is purely human and Fundy still came out as a fox-player hybrid” Philza seemed to be thinking mostly to himself. 

“Uh.. yeah. I know mob-mob hybrids are rare… I don’t think I’ve met another one myself” Ranboo chuckled a little to lighten the mood. “I um usually don’t tell anyone that I’m a mob-mob hybrid and let them assume I’m part human since double mob hybrids aren’t exactly treated the best…”

“I can imagine, mob-player hybrids are iffy with society, can’t imagine a double mob hybrid” Philza nodded sympathetically. “If it’s any reassurance, me and Techno could care less that you’re a double mob hybrid. It makes no difference.” 

“Yeah, you’ll always be safe with us” Techno reassured. “...catboy..”

Phil once again burst into laughter as Ranboo smiled, content to be accepted somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Litterally the prompt I had written for this in my writing prompt doc just said "Philza picks up a piece of glass and light go brrr and Ranboos cat side goes brrr"
> 
> For real though, what Ranboo did yesterday, with the charity Subathon.. It just means the world. I've known of the Trevor Project for a while, never felt the need to use it though, but I know it is an amazing resource and I'm so proud of him for raising money and awareness for it. His reasoning for donating absolutely broke me but I'm glad that instead of turning to hate and anger he's decided to use his platform for good and do whatever he can to prevent it from happening to anyone else. I used to be embarrassed to say I am inspired by Ranboo, a Minecraft streamer, but you know what? Nevermind, I will proudly say that Ranboo is currently my biggest inspiration!
> 
> What the Trevor Project is about: https://www.thetrevorproject.org/about/
> 
> Donate to the Trevor Project: https://give.thetrevorproject.org/give/63307/#!/donation/checkout?c_src=EOY20&c_src2=headerdonatebutton
> 
> As always, stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely, Thanks for reading!  
> -R


End file.
